Onebook
by Yuuko Takashi
Summary: Un endroit où l'on se moque que l'on soit pirate, marine ou révolutionnaire. Chacun peut s'exprimer comme il le veut : Facebook !
1. Chapter 1

Onebook

 **Monkey D Luffy** et **Bon Clay** sont maintenant amis.

 **Portgas D Ace** : Tu t'entoures vraiment de gens bizarres, p'tit frère…

 **Sabo** , **Nami** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Marco** : C'est ton frère, **Ace**.

 **Monkey D Luffy** , **Thatch** , **Sabo** et 50 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Franky** a ajouté des photos à l'album « _SUPER soirées_ ».

 **Franky** a tagué **Monkey D Luffy** , **Roronoa Zoro** , **Nico Robin** et 5 autres personnes.

 **Nami** : Ne plus jamais laisser boire **Luffy**. Jamais.

 **Roronoa Zoro** , **Sanji** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Portgas D Ace** : Je confirme, c'est une expérience traumatisante.

 **Sabo** , **Dadan** , **Usopp** et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Portgas D Ace** a changé son nom en **Allumette**.

 **Sabo** : Quel pari t'as perdu ?

 **Marco** , **Thatch** , **Izou** et 62 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Allumette** : Tu ne veux pas le savoir, crois-moi…

 **Monkey D Luffy** : Moi si !

 **Sabo** : Toi, tu veux toujours tout savoir de toute façon.

 **Allumette** , **Nami** et **Sanji** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law** vient d'ajouter « _disséquer des marines_ » à ses activités.

 **Roronoa Zoro** aime ça.

 **Usopp** : Psychopathes !

 **Nami** , **Sanji** , **Bepo** et 120 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Monkey D Luffy** a battu **Crocodile** à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **Usopp** a battu **Smoker** à « _Pirate VS Marine_ ».

 **Monkey D Luffy** a battu **Gecko Moria** à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **Roronoa Zoro** a battu **Tashigi** à « _Pirate VS Marine_ ».

 **Trafalgar Law** : Que des incompétents chez le Gouvernement, même dans les jeux.

 **Shanks** , **Sabo** , **Marco** , **Allumette** et 2 435 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Smoker** aime « _Fumer, c'est classe_ » et 2 autres pages.

 **Sanji** , **Crocodile** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Allumette** : J'peux vous fournir du feu si vous voulez.

 **Monkey D Luffy** , **Sabo** et **Thatch** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Allumette** , **Monkey D Luffy** et **Jewelry Bonney** ont rejoint le groupe « _La nourriture : ma vie !_ »

 **Thatch** : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?

 **Sanji** , **Marco** , **Nami** , **Nico Robin** et 250 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Monkey D Luffy** a créé la page « _Frappé par son Grand-Père_ ».

 **Allumette** , **Sabo** , **Monkey D Garp** et **Dadan** aiment ça.

 **Monkey D Garp** : Et je ferai de vous des marines !

 **Sengoku** aime ça.

 **Allumette** : C'est beau de rêver…

 **Monkey D Luffy** , **Sabo** et 15 240 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Sanji** vient d'ajouter « _Nourrir un ventre sur pattes_ » à ses activités.

 **Thatch** , **Monkey D Luffy** et **Allumette** aiment ça.

 **Nami** aime « _L'argent, comment vivre sans ?_ »

 **Roronoa Zoro** : Commence déjà par le partager.

 **Monkey D Luffy** , **Tonny Tonny Chopper** , **Usopp** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Nami** : J'augmente ta dette de 80% !

 **Sanji** aime ça.

 **Roronoa Zoro** : T'as un problème ero cook ?

 **Sanji** : C'est toi le problème marimo heddô !

 **Usopp** : Ça y est, ils sont partis…

 **Monkey D Luffy** , **Nico Robin** , **Franky** et 40 autres personnes aiment ça.


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre._

 _Je tiens à remercier_ _ **just-one-dream**_ _,_ _ **luffyie**_ _,_ _ **Emma Dela Luna**_ _,_ _,_ _ **Ic'ilver**_ _et_ _ **Nona Nevaeh**_ _pour leur reviews !_

 _ **K.K.**_ _aime ça._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Usopp** a changé son nom en **God Usopp**.

 **Nami** a ajouter « _raquetter les gens_ » à ses activités.

 **Roronoa Zoro** : Tu devrais rajouter « les frapper », aussi.

 **Monkey D Luffy** , **God Usopp** , **Franky** et **Tonny Tonny Chopper** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Monkey D Luffy** et **Trafalgar Law** ont fait une alliance à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **God Usopp** a offert un katana à **Roronoa Zoro** à « _Pirate VS Marine_ ».

 **Franky** a offert un ponéglyphe à **Nico Robin** à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **Nami** a volé de l'argent **Baggy** à « _Conquérir_ _Grand Line_ ».

 **Boa Hancock** a donné une vie à **Monkey D Luffy** à « _Pirate VS Marine_ ».

 **Boa Hancock** a créé une nouvelle page « _Luffy, le meilleur !_ ».

 **Bartolomeo** aime ça.

 **Boa Hancock** : Luffy, l'homme de ma vie 3

 **Boa Sandersonia** et **Boa Marigold** aiment ça.

 **Monkey D Luffy** : Désolé Hanclock, mais je suis l'homme de personne.

 **Allumette** , **Sabo** et 78 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Sabo** a posté sur le mur d' **Allumette** : Quand est-ce que tu comptes changer de nom, **Allumette** ?

 **Monkey D Luffy** , **Marco** , **Thatch** et 120 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Allumette** : Bientôt… (+30 personnes aiment ça)

 **Sabo** : J'entends son rire diabolique d'ici.

 **Izou** , **Monkey D Luffy** , **Dadan** et 47 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Allumette** a changé son nom en **Portgas D Ace**.

 **Thatch** a changé son nom en **Banane**.

 **Marco** : Maintenant, on sait d'où vient le pari.

 **Sabo** , **Monkey D Luffy** , **Haruta** et 62 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Sakazuki Akainu** aime « _Justice Absolue_ ».

 **Sakazuki Akainu** a ajouté « _tuer des pirates_ » à ses activités.

 **Portgas D Ace** : T'as que ça à faire de ta vie ou quoi ? (+63 458 personnes aiment ça)

 **Trafalgar Law** : Faut pas lui en vouloir s'il est trop coincé pour faire autre chose.

 **Kuzan Aokiji** , **Smoker** et 569 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Roronoa Zoro** : Y'a même plus d'solidarité dans la Marine… (+23 471 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law** et **Monkey D Luffy** ont battu **Don Quichotte Doflamingo** à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **Roronoa Zoro** , **Nami** , **Shachi** et 40 698 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Don Quichotte Doflamingo** vient de rejoindre le groupe « _Ligue pour se venger de Mugiwara_ ».

 **Portgas D Ace** : On doit s'inquiéter de savoir qu'il y ait un groupe de ce genre ?

 **Sabo** aime ça.

 **Monkey D Luffy** : J'leur ai déjà botté le cul une fois, j'aurais qu'à recommencer.

 **Roronoa Zoro** , **Sanji** , **God Usopp** , **Nico Robin** et 57 320 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Portgas D Ace** et **Marco** sont désormais en couple.

 **Banane** , **Monkey D Luffy** , **Edward Newgate** , **Sabo** et 673 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Banane** : Enfin ! (+50 personnes aiment ça)

 **Marco** : **Banane** , veut tu que j'explique comment tu as gagné ce surnom ?

 **Portgas D Ace** aime ça.

 **Banane** : Ça ira, merci…

 **Izou** : Tu viens de le faire déprimer.

 **Marco** , **Haruta** , **Portgas D Ace** et 65 autres personnes aiment ça.


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut à tous pour la suite !_

 _Merci à_ _ **just-one-dream**_ _,_ _ **luffyie**_ _,_ _ **Emma Dela Luna**_ _,_ _et_ _ **Ic'ilver**_ _pour leur reviews !_

 _ **K.K.**_ _aime toujours ça._

 _Pour ce qui est des paris, je vous laisse les imaginer._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Edward Newgate** aime « _Saké_ » et 3 autres pages.

 **Shanks** , **Marco** , **Curiel** et 849 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Nico Robin** vient d'ajouter « _le brisage d'os_ » à ses activités.

 **God Usopp** : T'es glauque, **Robin**.

 **Nami** , **Tonny Tonny Chopper** , **Brook** et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Kuzan Aokiji** a ajouté « _flemmarder_ » à ses activités.

 **Roronoa Zoro** : On n'aurait jamais deviné… (+60 154 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Tonny Tonny Chopper** et **Bepo** sont maintenant amis.

 **Sanji** : Entre animaux qui parlent, ils se comprennent.

 **Trafalgar Law** , **Monkey D Luffy** et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Franky** : C'est beau. *snif*

 **Roronoa Zoro** : Tu l'as fait chialer sourcils en vrilles.

 **Sanji** : Retourne à la mer l'algue, on t'as pas sonné.

 **God Usopp** : Et c'est encore reparti pour un tour…

 **Nico Robin** , **Monkey D Luffy** , **Brook** et 40 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Marco** a changé son nom en **Poulet Rôti**.

 **Izou** : C'est **Poulet Rôti** qui a perdu cette fois. Qui est le prochain ?

 **Banane** , **Portgas D Ace** , **Haruta** et 62 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Poulet Rôti** : T'y passeras, t'en fais pas pour ça **Izou**. (+451 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Smoker** a battu **Baggy** à « _Pirate VS Marine_ ».

 **Tashigi** a battu **Baggy** à « _Pirate VS Marine_ ».

 **Hina** a battu **Baggy** à « _Pirate VS Marine_ ».

 **Momonga** a battu **Baggy** à « _Pirate VS Marine_ ».

 **Trafalgar Law** : La Marine sait faire quelque chose maintenant ? (+45 716 personnes aiment ça)

 **Roronoa Zoro** : Non, c'est juste que **Baggy** est nul. (+81 934 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Nami** a changé son nom en **Sorcière**.

 **Sabo** : Non mais ça devient une manie. Faut arrêter les paris stupides !

 **Poulet Rôti** , **Banane** , **Sorcière** et 78 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Portgas D Ace** : Ton tour viendra **Sabo**. J'y veillerais personnellement. **Luffy** aussi.

 **Poulet Rôti** : Des cornes de démon viennent de lui pousser sur le crâne.

 **Sabo** et **Monkey D Luffy** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Sanji** vient d'ajouter « _cuisiner les algues_ » à ses activités.

 **Roronoa Zoro** vient d'ajouter « _trancher les pervers_ » à ses activités.

 **God Usopp** : C'est qu'ils continuent à se chercher.

 **Franky** , **Nico Robin** et 35 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Sorcière** : C'est parce qu'ils sont stupides ! (+56 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Nico Robin** a ajouté une photo.

 **Nico Robin** a tagué **Monkey D Luffy** et **Portgas D Ace**.

 **Portgas D Ace** : D'où tu sors cette photo !?

 **Monkey D Luffy** : C'est **Robin** , faut pas chercher.

 **Sorcière** , **Sanji** , **God Usopp** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Banane** : Sont trop mignons ! (+2 430 personnes aiment ça)

 **Izou** : **Banane** vient de se faire tuer par **Poulet Rôti**.

 **Portgas D Ace** et **Monkey D Luffy** aiment ça.

 **Haruta** : Ta phrase est ridicule **Izou**. (+453 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Monkey D Garp** aime « _Comment frapper ses petits-enfants_ » et 1 autre page.

 **Dadan** : Tu sais déjà faire. Pourquoi chercher ?

 **Sabo** , **Portgas D Ace** et **Monkey D Luffy** aiment ça.

 **Monkey D Garp** : Pour taper plus fort et être sûr qu'ils rejoignent la Marine.

 **Sengoku** aime ça.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello ! Welcome for a new chapter !_

 _Merci beaucoup à **Emma Dela Luna** , **Nona Nevaeh** , **Ic'ilver** , **lolivamp** et **luffyie**._

 _ **K.K.**_ _aime encore ça._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Roronoa Zoro** a offert un marine à **Trafalgar Law** à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **God Usopp** : Pourquoi lui offrir un marine dans un jeu ?

 **Trafalgar Law** : Pour le disséquer.

 **Roronoa Zoro** et **Nico Robin** aiment ça.

 **God Usopp** : Carrément glauque…

 **Shachi** , **Penguin** et 67 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Banane** a changé son nom en **Thatch**.

 **Jewelry Bonney** aime « _La nourriture_ ».

 **Monkey D Luffy** aime « _La viande_ ».

 **Portgas D Ace** aime « _Manger_ ».

 **God Usopp** : C'est le squatte des dalleux ou quoi ?

 **Sanji** , **Poulet Rôti** , **Roronoa Zoro** et 95 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Portgas D Ace** aime « _Le poulet et les ananas_ ».

 **Thatch** : C'est moi ou y a un gros sous-entendu douteux ?

 **Monkey D Luffy** , **Sabo** et 479 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Izou** : Les deux concernés sont trop occupés pour nous expliquer… (+5 869 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Poulet Rôti** a changé son nom en **Marco**.

 **Monkey D Luffy** a changé son nom en **Chewing-gum**.

 **Sabo** a changé son nom en **Mr. Lord**.

 **Portgas D Ace** : J'vous avais dit que j'y arriverait !

 **Thatch** : Il est en train de rire comme un psychopathe. C'est effrayant.

 **Chewing-gum** , **Marco** , **Mr. Lord** et 82 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Chewing-gum** a ajouté un événement à son journal « _Destruction d'une base de la Marine_ » - avec **Roronoa Zoro** , **Sanji** , **Sorcière** et 5 autres personnes.

 **Mr. Lord** : C'est la combientième que vous détruisez, au juste ?

 **Brook** : La septième, yohohoho.

 **Chewing-gum** , **Nico Robin** , **God Usopp** et 748 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Mr. Lord** : Y'aura plus de bases bientôt…

 **Roronoa Zoro** : Ça sert à rien d'avoir des bases sans marines, donc autant les détruire. (+1 120 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Sorcière** a changé son nom en **Nami**.

 **Nami** aime « _Les mandarines_ ».

 **Nojiko** et **Genzo** aiment ça.

 **Trafalgar Law** a battu **Smoker** et **Tashigi** à « _Pirate VS Marine_ ».

 **Roronoa Zoro** : Toujours aussi incapables. (+58 143 personnes aiment ça)

 **Trafalgar Law** : On y ait pour rien si la Marine ne sait pas recruter. (+48 295 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Kuzan Aokiji** et **Nico Robin** son maintenant amis.

 **Franky** : C'est beau cette amitié entre un marine et une pirate !

 **God Usopp** : Il est parti faire un duo avec **Brook** et ils veulent faire une tournée mondiale.

 **Tonny Tonny Chopper** et **Chewing-gum** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Brook** vient de créer une nouvelle page « _Soul King_ ». (+475 214 personnes aiment ça)

 **Sakazuki Akainu** vient d'ajouter « _Sauveur du Monde_ » à ses activités.

 **Portgas D Ace** : Tu t'y crois pas un peu trop là ? (+58 700 personnes aiment ça)

 **Trafalgar Law** : Son magma a dû lui faire fondre le cerveau. (+60 139 personnes aiment ça)

 **Roronoa Zoro** : Pas sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire fondre. (+99 158 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Koala** a ajouté une photo.

 **Koala** a tagué **Mr. Lord**.

 **Portgas D Ace** : Whaow ! J'savais pas que t'avais encore cette peluche !

 **Chewing-gum** , **Dadan** et 14 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Mr. Lord** : On prend pas les gens en photo quand il dorme **Koala** ! (+120 personnes aiment ça)


	5. Chapter 5

_Un grand merci à_ _ **Emma Dela Luna**_ _,_ _ **Nona Nevaeh**_ _,_ _ **Ic'ilver**_ _,_ _ **Hiyaka**_ _,_ _ **luffyie**_ _et_ _ **Ecarlate**_ _pour leur reviews !_

 _ **K.K.**_ _adore ça._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Roronoa Zoro** a changé son nom en **Marimo**.

 **Sanji** a changé son nom en **Ero Cook**.

 **God Usopp** : Pas besoin de chercher cette fois, on sait tous d'où ça vient.

 **Izou** , **Portgas D Ace** , **Mr. Lord** , **Chewing-gum** et 62 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Nami** a offert 20 cartes à **Marimo** à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **Nami** : Peut-être que tu te perdra plus dans le jeu comme ça.

 **God Usopp** , **Ero Cook** , **Nico Robin** et 80 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Marimo** : Sorcière… (+76 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Smoker** a changé son nom en **L'Enfumeur**.

 **Trafalgar Law** : Et la Marine qui s'y met aussi ! (+5 611 personnes aiment ça)

 **Marimo** : Faut pas leur en vouloir de nous copier pour essayer remonter dans notre estime. (+5 123 personnes aiment ça)

 **L'Enfumeur** : **Portgas** nous a pas vraiment laissé le choix.

 **Thatch** : J'suis même pas étonné que ce soit son idée.

 **Marco** , **Izou** , **Haruta** et 532 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Portgas D Ace** et **L'Enfumeur** sont maintenant amis.

 **Mr. Lord** : WTF !?

 **Chewing-gum** , **Marco** et 54 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Portgas D Ace** : Devenir ami avec les marines pour mieux les décoincer. (+145 personnes aiment ça)

 **Trafalgar Law** : Pas sûr que t'arrives à décoincer grand-chose. (+238 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Marimo** et **Tashigi** aiment « _Les sabres_ ».

 **Ero Cook** aime « _Cuisiner_ » et « _Les femmes_ ».

 **Marimo** : Pour sûr que tu portes bien ton nom, **Ero Cook** …

 **God Usopp** , **Nami** , **Chewing-gum** et 13 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Ero Cook** : Elle a en problème l'algue ?

 **Marimo** : Elle a envie de te trancher, sourcilles en vrilles.

 **God Usopp** : Et c'est reparti…

 **Nico Robin** , **Tony Tony Chopper** et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Kuzan Aokiji** a ajouté une photo.

 **Kuzan Aokiji** a tagué **Borsalino Kizaru** et **Sakazuki Akainu**.

 **Trafalgar Law** : On se serait bien passé de voir **Kizaru** et **Akainu** dormir ensemble. Surtout dans cette tenue. (+2 430 personnes aiment ça)

 **Marimo** : Y'a plus aucun respect dans la Marine. (+3 421 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Chewing-gum** a changé son nom en **Monkey D Luffy**.

 **Trafalgar Law** a changé son nom en **Sadique Psychopathe**.

 **Mr. Lord** : Si même Trafalgar s'y met…

 **Portgas D Ace** , **Thatch** , **Marimo** et 79 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Shanks** a battu **Sakazuki Akainu** à « _Pirate VS Marine_ ».

 **Portgas D Ace** : Saké pour tout le monde ! **Akainu** a perdu !

 **Marimo** , **Sadique Psychopathe** et 460 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Marshall D Teach** vient d'ajouter « _Roi du Monde_ » à ses activités.

 **Thatch** : Redescend, mec. J'suis sûr que personne te connais.

 **Portgas D Ace** , **Marco** , **Edward Newgate** et 100 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Izou** : Je pense pas qu'ils aient envie de le connaître. (+164 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Nico Robin** a ajouté une vidéo.

 **Nico Robin** a tagué **God Usopp** et **Tony Tony Chopper**.

 **Franky** : Vous êtes SUPER drôle, les gars. (+23 personnes aiment)

 **Monkey D Luffy** : Comment tu fais cette tête **Usopp** ?

 **God Usopp** : C'est un secret du Grand Cap'tain **Usopp** !

 **Nico Robin** , **Nami** , **Ero Cook** et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci beaucoup à_ _ **Ecarlate**_ _,_ _**Ic'ilver**_ _,_ _ **fh-seere**_ _et_ _ **Nona Nevaeh**_ _d'avoir mis une review !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Mr. Lord** a changé son nom en **Sabo**.

 **Sadique Psychopathe** a changé son nom en **Trafalgar Law**.

 **Eustass Kidd** a changé son nom en **Tomate Farcie**.

 **Jewelry Bonney** a changé son nom en **Rose Bonbon**.

 **Haruta** : Quand on pense qu'au début cette histoire de pari vient de **Thatch** et **Ace** bourrés.

 **Thatch** , **Portgas D Ace** , **Marco** et 97 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Portgas D Ace** : On a toujours des idées géniales !

 **Marco** : J'ai un doute…

 **Edward Newgate** , **Izou** , **Curiel** et 24 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Sengoku** a perdu sa chèvre à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **Monkey D Luffy** a gagné une chèvre à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **Marimo** : J'vous pari le montant de ma prime que c'est la même chèvre.

 **Monkey D Luffy** , **Nami** , **Ero Cook** et 51 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Tomate Farcie** a battu un Pacifista à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **Sakazuki Akainu** aime « _Le monde sans pirates_ ».

 **Portgas D Ace** : L'espoir fait vivre. (+213 personnes aiment ça)

 **Trafalgar Law** : Pas sûr qu'il vive longtemps dans ce cas. (+1 320 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Silver Rayleigh** aime « _Les casinos_ ».

 **Shakky** : Règle tes dettes avant de retourner jouer.

 **Edward Newgate** , **Shanks** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Marco** : Evite de te vendre en esclave, ça finit toujours mal.

 **Monkey D Luffy** , **Marimo** , **Portgas D Ace** et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Portgas D Ace** a créé un nouveau groupe« _La folie du D._ ».

 **Monkey D Luffy** a rejoint le groupe.

 **Silver Rayleigh** : Tant que vous faîtes pas un plan pour détruire le monde. (+40 personnes aiment ça)

 **Marimo** : Ils en seraient capables.

 **Marco** , **Nico Robin** , **Nami** et 12 autre personnes aiment ça.

 **Ero Cook** : 'font plutôt un plan pour vider les réserves de bouffe, ouais.

 **Thatch** , **God Usopp** , **Franky** et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Portgas D Ace** et **Hina** sont maintenant amis.

 **Portgas D Ace** et **Kuzan Aokiji** sont maintenant amis.

 **Sabo** : Il continue son décoinçage de marines.

 **Monkey D Luffy** , **Marco** , **Thatch** et 54 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Izou** : Pas vu beaucoup de différence. (+67 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Marimo** a offert un volcan à **Sakazuki Akainu**.

 **God Usopp** : Très subtile comme blague ça, **Marimo**. Tu vas offrir une lampe à **Kizaru** et un congélateur à **Aokiji** ?

 **Nico Robin** , **Nami** , **Shanks** et 569 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Marimo** : L'idée est intéressante…

 **Nami** : Y'a une lueur malsaine qui brille dans ses yeux, c'est flippant.

 **Monkey D Luffy** , **Trafalgar Law** , **Portgas D Ace** et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Portgas D Ace** a changé son nom en **Ann-chan**.

 **Sabo** : T'as refait ce pari stupide !?

 **Marco** , **Thatch** , **Izou** et 400 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Ann-chan** : On m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix.

* * *

 **Nefertari Vivi** a ajouté une photo.

 **Nefertari Vivi** a tagué **Monkey D Luffy** , **Nami** , **Ero Cook** et 3 autres personnes.

 **Nefertari Vivi** : Vous me manquez, les amis !

 **God Usopp** , **Monkey D Luffy** , **Marimo** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Ero Cook** : Toi aussi, **Vivi** -chwan !


	7. Chapter 7

_Un grand merci à_ _ **Nona Nevaeh**_ _,_ _ **luffyie**_ _,_ _ **fh-seere**_ _,_ _ **Emme Dela Luna**_ _,_ _ **Ic'ilver**_ _et_ _ **Loodp**_ _pour leur review !_

 _ **K.K.**_ _aime ça !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Marimo** a offert un congélateur à **Kuzan Aokiji** à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **Marimo** a offert une lampe à **Borsalino Kizaru** à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **God Usopp** : Il l'a vraiment fait…

 **Shanks** , **Nami** , **Nico Robin** et 412 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Tomate Farcie** , **Basil Hawkins** et **Apoo Scratchmen** ont formé une alliance à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **Kaidou** déclare la guerre à **Don Quichotte Doflamingo** à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **Ann-chan** : Va y'avoir du grabuge.

 **Shakky** , **Sabo** et 98 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Tomate Farcie** déclare la guerre à **Shanks** à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **Ann-chan** : Vraiment beaucoup… (+100 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Ann-chan** et **Momonga** sont maintenant amis.

 **Ann-chan** et **Tashigi** sont maintenant amies.

 **Ann-chan** et **Borsalino Kizaru** sont maintenant amis.

 **Sabo** : C'est qu'il est à fond dans son délire.

 **Marco** , **Thatch** , **Izou** et 14 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Monkey D Luffy** et **L'Enfumeur** sont maintenant amis.

 **Haruta** : V'là le frère qui s'y met aussi.

 **Ann-chan** , **Monkey D Luffy** et **Sabo** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Tomate Farcie** a créé le groupe « _Les 11 Supernovas_ ».

 **Monkey D Luffy** , **Marimo** , **Rose Bonbon** et 7 autres personnes ont rejoint les groupe « _Les 11 Supernovas_ ».

 **Cavendish** aime « _Beau et populaire_ ».

 **Trafalgar Law** : Ça va les chevilles ? (+96 personnes aiment ça)

 **Cavendish** : Je vais tuer, toi et Mugiwara, pour récupérer ma popularité.

 **Bartolomeo** : Laisse **Luffy** -sempai !

 **Monkey D Luffy** : Désolé, Cabbage, mais ça m'intéresse pas.

 **Nico Robin** , **Ero Cook** , **Nami** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Marimo** a changé son nom en **Roronoa Zoro**.

 **Ero Cook** a changé son nom en **Sanji**.

 **Tashigi** a changé son nom en **Bigleuse**.

 **Kuzan Aokiji** a changé son nom en **Banquise**.

 **L'Enfumeur** : Vous êtes en train d'envahir la Marine avec vos conneries !

 **Hina** , **Bigleuse** et 40 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Trafalgar Law** : Et c'est toi qui dit ça.

 **Roronoa Zoro** , **Ann-chan** , **Thatch** et 389 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Coby** a battu **Baggy** à « _Pirate VS Marine_ ».

 **Magellan** a battu **Baggy** à « _Pirate VS Marine_ ».

 **Roronoa Zoro** : Arrête de perdre, Gros Pif ! Tu donnes l'impression à la Marine de savoir faire quelque chose.

 **Trafalgar Law** , **Shanks** , **Marco** et 1 587 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Baggy** : Qui c'est que tu traites de « Gros Pif » !?

* * *

 **Izou** a changé son nom en **Geisha**.

 **Marco** : Je t'avais dit que t'y passerais, **Geisha**.

 **Thatch** , **Ann-chan** , **Haruta** et 62 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Geisha** : T'es la prochaine, **Haruta**. (+57 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Jimbei** a ajouté une vidéo à l'album « _Délires des Shirohige_ ».

 **Jimbei** a tagué **Ann-chan** , **Thatch** , **Haruta** et **Namur**.

 **Kingdew** : C'est quoi cette danse ridicule, les gars ? (+140 personnes aiment ça)

 **Namur** : Sans commentaire…

 **Ann-chan** , **Haruta** et **Thatch** aiment ça.


	8. Chapter 8

_Un grand merci à_ _ **Nona Nevaeh**_ _,_ _ **Ic'ilver**_ _,_ _ **Loodp**_ _,_ _ **fh-seere**_ _,_ _ **Libellule35**_ _et_ _ **Bloomy**_ _pour leur review !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Monkey D Dragon** vient d'ajouter « _Renverser le Gouvernement Mondial_ » à ses activités.

 **Shanks** : On n'a pas vu beaucoup de différences…

 **Marco** , **Ann-chan** , **Edward Newgate** et 78 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Tomate Farcie** à changé son nom en **Eustass Kidd**.

 **L'Enfumeur** à changé son nom en **Smoker**.

 **Borsalino Kizaru** à changé son nom en **Lampe Torche**.

 **Sabo** : Ça devient vraiment grave là… (+341 personnes aiment ça)

 **Ann-chan** : Tu l'as fait ce pari, ne l'oublie pas, **Sabo**.

 **Monkey D Luffy** , **Thatch** et 40 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Big Mum** aime « _Les gâteaux_ » et « _Le sucre_ ».

 **Sanji** : On aurait jamais deviné…

 **Edward Newgate** , **Kaidou** , **Shanks** et 487 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Ann-chan** et **Borsalino Kizaru** sont maintenant amis.

 **Ann-chan** et **Sengoku** sont maintenant amis.

 **Thatch** : Manque pus qu' **Akainu** et il l'aura fait !

 **Monkey D Luffy** , **Sabo** et 34 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Sengoku** et **Tsuru** sont à _Dressrosa_ à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **Les Mugiwara** et **Trafalgar Law** ont fui _Dressrosa_ à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **Sabo** : C'est cool de voir que vous écoutez quand on dit quelque chose.

 **Roronoa Zoro** , **Franky** , **God Usopp** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Ann-chan** : C'est l'équipage de **Luffy** , tu t'attendais à quoi ?

 **Sabo** : Je sais pas trop, qu'ils aient un cerveau ?

 **Nico Robin** et **Roronoa Zoro** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Monkey D Garp** aime « _Comment traumatiser ses petits-enfants ?_ ».

 **Ann-chan** : T'as pas besoin de prendre des cours…

 **Sabo** et **Monkey D Luffy** aiment ça.

 **Dadan** : Il vous pas assez traumatisés, à mon avis.

 **Monkey D Garp** aime ça.

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law** et **Roronoa Zoro** ont ajouté « _Faire chier les marines_ » à leurs occupations.

 **Smoker** : Vous devriez arrêter, d'ailleurs. (+593 personnes aiment ça)

 **Roronoa Zoro** : Peut_être quand vous saurez faire quelque chose. (+1 240 personnes aiment ça)

 **Trafalgar Law** : C'est-à-dire jamais. (+2 000 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Eustass Kidd** a ajouté une vidéo.

 **Eustass Kidd** a tagué **Kaidou**.

 **Apoo Scrachtmen** : C'est flippant de voir un mec qui tombe comme ça du ciel.

 **Basil Hawkins** , **Killer** , **Eustass Kidd** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Kaidou** aime « _SOS Suicide_ ».

 **Edward Newgate** : L'île céleste n'a pas fonctionnée ?

 **Marco** , **Izou** , **Atmos** et 52 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Kaidou** : Faut croire que non…

* * *

 **Rose Bonbon** a changé son nom en **Jewelry Bonney**.

 **Monkey D Garp** a changé son nom en **Gorille**.

 **Monkey D Luffy** : Excellent ! Ça te va trop bien **Gorille**!

 **Ann-chan** , **Sabo** et **Dadan** aiment ça.


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci beaucoup à_ _**Ic'ilver**_ _,_ _ **Ecarlates**_ _,_ _ **Loodp**_ _,_ _ **Libellule35**_ _,_ _ **fh-seere**_ _,_ _ **just-one-dream**_ _,_ _ **Bloomy**_ _et_ _ **MJ Read**_ _pour leur review ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Monkey D Luffy** a kidnappé **Rebecca** à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **Sabo** : On veut savoir pourquoi.

 **Ann-chan** : À mon avis, non.

 **Roronoa Zoro** , **Trafalgar Law** , **God Usopp** et 58 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Monkey D Luffy** et **Kuzan Aokiji** sont maintenant amis.

 **Ann-chan** et **Sakazuki Akainu** sont maintenant amis.

 **Sabo** : WTF !? Il a réussi !? (+234 personnes aiment)

 **Thatch** : **Akainu** a dû se faire pirater son compte à mon avis…

 **Kuzan Aokiji** , **Borsalino Kizaru** , **Smoker** et 50 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Roronoa Zoro** : Y'a pas que les pirates qui détestent **Akainu** , on dirait. (+580 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Ann-Chan** a changé son nom en **Portgas D Ace**.

 **Thatch** a ajouté une photo.

 **Marco** : C'est quoi cette photo horrible, **Thatch** ? On dirait un kai-ô qui a fait la rencontre de Red Line.

 **Portgas D Ace** , **Izou** , **Haruta** et 147 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Namur** : Un nouveau paris. Vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre. (+86 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law** vient d'ajouter « _traumatiser les gens_ » à ses occupations.

 **Penguin** : Vous devriez arrêter, d'ailleurs, Capitaine.

 **Shachi** : Tout le monde fuit dès qu'on arrive sur une île.

 **Bepo** : Désolé…

 **Penguin** et **Shachi** : Pourquoi tu t'excuses !

 **Jean Bart** , **Trafalgar Law** et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Franky** a ajouté des photos à l'album « _SUPER soirées_ ».

 **Franky** a tagué **Monkey D Luffy** , **God Usopp** , **Brook** et 5 autres personnes.

 **Nami** : C'est humainement possible de mettre un border pareil sur un bateau ?

 **Nico Robin** , **Franky** et **Brook** aiment ça.

 **Brook** : **Luffy** -san, **Usopp** -san et **Chopper** -san faisaient les clowns et **Zoro** -san et **Sanji** -san se battaient.

 **Nami** : J'augmente vos de cent berry à chaque minute qui s'écoulera pendant que vous rangerez.

 **Roronoa Zoro** : Sorcière…

 **Sanji** : Tout de suite ma mellorine !

* * *

 **Sabo** vient d'ajouter « _emmerder ses frères_ » à ses occupations.

 **Portgas D Ace** : C'est mieux que de finir au fond d'un ravin à cause d'un vieux fous !

 **Monkey D Luffy** et **Sabo** aiment ça.

 **Gorille** : Je te permets pas de parler de moi comme ça **Ace**.

 **Sabo** : Crédibilité zéros, **Gorille**.

 **Dadan** , **Monkey D Luffy** et **Portgas D Ace** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Haruta** vient d'ajouter une photo.

 **Curiel** : C'est quoi… ça !?

 **Haruta** : Le nouveau paris stupide d' **Ace** et **Thatch**... (+238 personnes aiment ça)

 **Izou** : Quelle horreur ! Ils arrêterons jamais les conneries.

 **Edward Newgate** , **Marco** , **Vista** et 96 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Koala** a battu **Kumadori** à « _Révolutionnaires VS Gouvernement_ ».

 **Sabo** a battu **Rob Lucci** à « _Révolutionnaires VS Gouvernement_ ».

 **Roronoa Zoro** : Ils se sont pas améliorés, le CP9.

 **Monkey D Luffy** , **God Usopp** , **Tony Tony Chopper** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Trafalgar Law** : Le jour où le Gouvernement s'améliorera, il neigera à Alabasta. (+1 203 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Roronoa Zoro** et **Sanji** sont désormais en couple.

 **Nami** : C'est pas trop tôt !

 **Nico Robin** , **Monkey D Luffy** , **God Usopp** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci beaucoup à_ _ **Ecarlates**_ _,_ _ **MJ Read**_ _,_ _ **Ic'ilver**_ _, **Mlle Portgas**_ _,_ _ **Loodp**_ _,_ _ **Camerisier**_ _,_ _ **Libellule35**_ _et_ _ **Shinasa**_ _._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Sakazuki Akainu** vient de changer son nom en **Volcan**.

 **Thatch** : Ouais, il s'est fait pirater son compte. Pas d'autre explication…

 **Smoker** , **Nami** , **Shanks** , **Nico Robin** et 2 751 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Roronoa Zoro** : Peut-être qu'il essaye de devenir cool ?

 **Trafalgar Law** : Bonjour le traumatisme à vie. (+1 859 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Bartolomeo** et 6 autres personnes ont envoyé une invitation à **Monkey D Luffy** pour devenir alliés à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **Monkey D Luffy** a plus ou moins accepté l'invitation de **Bartolomeo** et 6 autres personnes à devenir alliés à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **Bartolomeo** : **Luffy** -sempaï ! On ne vous décevra pas !

 **Roronoa Zoro** , **Nico Robin** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Portgas D Ace** : Il a tellement grandi…

 **Sabo** , **Dadan** , **Makino** et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Thatch** : Vous me croyez si je vous dis qu'il est en train de chialer ? (+120 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Gorille** a changé son nom en **Monkey D Garp**.

 **Sengoku** a changé son nom en **Bouddha**.

 **Haruta** : **Ace** , **Thatch** , vous avez contaminé tout le monde avec vos conneries.

 **Marco** , **Smoker** , **Sabo** et 924 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Portgas D Ace** : Comme quoi, le monde serait bien triste sans nous.

 **Thatch** aime ça.

 **Haruta** : Ou pas…

* * *

 **Nami** a gagné 10 000 berries à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **Roronoa Zoro** à perdu 10 000 berries à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **God Usopp** : T'as enfin décidé de payer ta dette **Zoro**?

 **Roronoa Zoro** : Non. Elle me les a volés.

 **Sanji** et **Nami** aiment ça.

 **God Usopp** : J'aurais dû m'en douter…

* * *

 **Portgas D Ace** et **Emprorio Ivankov** sont maintenant amis.

 **Portgas D Ace** et **Koala** sont maintenant amis.

 **Sabo** : T'as décidé de t'en prendre au révolutionnaires ?

 **Portgas D Ace** : Ouais ! Après ce sera le tour du Gouvernement.

 **Monkey D Luffy** aime ça.

 **Marco** : Il est reparti à rire comme un psychopathe…

* * *

 **Issho Fujitora** et **Silver Rayleigh** aiment « _Les casinos_ ».

 **Shakky** : Rembourse tes dettes, Ray-san. Tes créanciers te cherchent toujours.

 **Marco** , **Edward Newgate** , **Shanks** et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Silver Rayleigh** : J'y penserai peut-être un jour **Shakky**. (+15 personnes aiment ça)

 **Bouddha** : Un marine ne devrait pas s'amuser dans les casinos.

 **Trafalgar Law** : L'Amiral en chef ne devrait pas s'abaisser à faire les paris stupides des pirates. (+1 254 personnes aiment ça)

 **Roronoa Zoro** : La Marine est tombée bien bas. (+2 103 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Rakuyou** a ajouté une vidéo à l'album « _Délires des Shirohige_ ».

 **Rakuyou** a tagué **Marco** , **Geisha** et **Haruta**.

 **Marco** : **Rakuyou…** Tu peux déjà faire ton testament.

 **Geisha** aime ça.

 **Rakuyou** : J'y suis pour rien. C'est **Thatch** qui a filmé.

 **Thatch** : J'étais obligé ! **Haruta** , je ne sais pas comment t'as fait pour habiller Marco en poulet et **Geisha** en danseuse de flamenco, mais t'as tout mon respect !

 **Haruta** aime ça.

* * *

 **Monkey D Garp** aime « _Violenter ses petits-enfants pour qu'ils deviennent marines_ ».

 **Sabo** : Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a créé cette page.

 **Monkey D Luffy** et **Portgas D Ace** aiment ça.


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci à_ _ **Ecarlates**_ _,_ _ **MJ Read**_ _,_ _ **Shi no Sake**_ _,_ _ **haruka24**_ _,_ _ **Cramerisier**_ _,_ _ **Loodp**_ _,_ _ **ZA WARUD0**_ _,_ _ **Ic'ilver**_ _,_ _ **Libellule35**_ _,_ _ **Bloomy**_ _,_ _ **RoronoaAgathou**_ _,_ _ **Flameblue**_ _,_ _ **Valou 17**_ _,_ _ **Sonoko Harmonia**_ _,_ _ **Monkey D Pegase**_ _,_ _ **NeverlandFiction**_ _,_ _ **Lulu Chaann**_ _,_ _ **FireBird**_ _,_ _ **Plume-now**_ _,_ _ **Chipette26**_ _,_ _ **Hatsumi-sama**_ _et_ _ **ClemTrafalgar**_ _!_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Portgas D Ace** a créé le groupe « _ASL_ ».

 **Monkey D Luffy** et **Sabo** ont rejoint le groupe « _ASL_ ».

 **Sanji** : Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai peur de ce qu'ils préparent.

 **Marco** , **Roronoa Zoro** , **Nami** et 60 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Thatch** : Sûrement une razzia sur la bouffe dans une base de marines.

* * *

 **Portgas D Ace** , **Sabo** et **Monkey D Luffy** aiment ça.

 **Geisha** a changé son nom en **Izou**.

 **Haruta** a changé son nom en **Crevette**.

 **Trafalgar Law** : J'arrive pas à croire que vous faites toujours ce pari. (+98 personnes aiment ça)

 **Monkey D Luffy** : Tu l'avais pas fait, Trao ?

 **Sabo** , **Roronoa Zoro** , **Eustass Kidd** et 50 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Portgas D Ace** : Victoire de **Luffy** par K.O. Un commentaire... Trao ?

 **Monkey D Luffy** aime ça.

 **Trafalgar Law** : Crève.

* * *

 **Nami** aime « _Comment gagner beaucoup d'argent facilement ?_ ».

 **Roronoa Zoro** : Va voler des Marines plutôt que nous.

 **Monkey D Luffy** , **Tony Tony Chopper** , **Franky** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **God Usopp** : Adieux, **Zoro**. J'ai été ravi de te connaître.

 **Nami** aime ça.

* * *

 **Franky** a offert un GPS à **Roronoa Zoro** à « _Conquérir Grand Line_ ».

 **Roronoa Zoro** : Pourquoi tu m'offres ça ?

 **Franky** : C'est un SUPER cadeau de l'équipage pour que tu ne te perdes plus.

 **Nico Robin** , **Nami** , **God Usopp** et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Sanji** : Il trouvera le moyen de se perdre même avec… (+13 personnes aiment ça)

 **Roronoa Zoro** : T'as un problème, Ero Cook !?

* * *

 **Sanji** : Qui a mangé la viande qui était dans la cuisine ?

 **Monkey D Luffy** : C'est **Ace** !

 **Sabo** aime ça.

 **Portgas D Ace** : C'est **Sabo**!

 **Monkey D Luffy** aime ça.

 **Sabo** : C'est **Luffy** !

 **Portgas D Ace** aime ça.

 **Sanji** : …

 **God Usopp** : T'aurais pas dû demander… (+20 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Monkey D Luffy** : Je vous déteste tous !

 **Akainu** , **Smoker** , **Caesar Clown** et 17 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Portgas D Ace** : Euh… **Luffy** , ça va ?

 **Sabo** aime ça.

 **Monkey D Luffy** : Non ! Ça va pas !

 **Sabo** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Portgas D Ace** aime ça.

 **Monkey D Luffy** : **Nami** m'a privé de repas… J'AI FAIM !

 **Sabo** : J'aurais dû m'en douter… (+43 personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Smoker** aime la page « _Mugiwara est une nuisance_ » (+285 personnes aiment ça)

 **Roronoa Zoro** : **Luffy** est peut-être une nuisance, mais vous êtes incapables de l'attraper.

 **Shanks** , **Portgas D Ace** , **Nico Robin** et 75 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Trafalgar Law** : Vous devriez vous poser des questions à la Marine. (+82 personnes aiment ça)

 **Roronoa Zoro** : C'est mauvais pour le tourisme.

 **Trafalgar Law** : C'est la crise, vous savez.

 **Smoker** : … bande de cons…


End file.
